


Remote

by kolivan



Series: Island Love [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: M/M, Slash, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolivan/pseuds/kolivan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't easy to make Heatwave blush, but he couldn't help but flush whenever Blades would bend over and show that pert and perfectly shapened aft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remote

**Author's Note:**

> **Title: Remote**  
>  Rating: T

It wasn't easy to make Heatwave blush, but he couldn't help but flush whenever Blades would bend over and show that pert and perfectly shapened aft. Sometimes he would purposely knock the TV remote on the floor just to see that aft wiggle in the air as the coptor grumbled to him.

"I swear you do this on purpose!" Blades grumbled as he reached over the arm of the couch, his hips swaying back and forth as he reached the remote just out of reach.

"Almost. Got-EEEP!" the coptor shrieked when he felt a firm slap on his aft and he nearly fell over onto the floor, but was able to catch himself before that happened and pushed himself back up, his cheeks flushed dark blue as he glared at Heatwave.

"What was that for?!"

Heatwave looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You slapped my aft, and don't say you didn't because I most certainly felt it!" He whined and rubbed his backside, not seeing the blush on Heatwave's face darken.

Blades only looked away for a split second, and the moment he looked back, Heatwave had vanished. "Heatwave? Heatwave, you better explain yourself later!"

What Blades didn't know is that his teammate and leader had dashed out of the recreational room to the privacy of his quarters to deal with his cramped paneling.


End file.
